The Sleeping Dragon
by Orpah
Summary: Mongolia has been under Chinese control for about 200 years. It's time to end that relationship. The story of Mongolia's long journey to democracy, starting in about 1911.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Hetalia! end/AN/

China's visit was out of the blue; Mongolia had welcomed him into his ger, though he would have rather thrown him out.

"Aiya… it's just more and more with these people," China complained, throwing his hands up and making his sleeves flutter in the wind. He could still afford nice clothes, apparently, much finer than Mongolia's felt. It made Mongolia think back to the old days, when he was the one bedecked in finery.

"The barbarians?" To Mongolia, and the others in China's empire, it was a bit of joke by now that he'd called the Westerners barbarians in his communications with them.

He didn't take well to that. His face turned a bit red, and he frowned at Mongolia. "Yes, the Westerners. They only take and take, and never want to give. They look down on me, and lock me out of their houses. Yet they can come any time they want to!"

Mongolia only really knew Russia, out of the Westerners, and even him he didn't know too well. He watched China silently.

"It's rude, so rude! I'm only good enough to be a work animal for them. I am a great empire! Bigger than the most of them, in fact! It's so rude!" China apparently still couldn't get over how rude the Westerners were. He tucked his hands inside his sleeves

It had been a rough time for China. With the taking of territories (from Hong Kong to Macau to Shantung) and the imposition of treaties from the Western nations, there was little that China hadn't endured, it seemed. There was also very little he had been able to stop.

Mongolia looked at him in annoyance. The nation still wore the fat on his body like a grand robe compared to Mongolia himself. Mongolia had found himself having to take in his clothes considerably, tighten his belt.

"What are you here for?" he asked, taking a seat.

China didn't, choosing to loom over him. "I wanted to talk to you. I need more silver."

Mongolia's heart leapt in his throat, but he choked it down. Now was not the time to get frantic, even as his stomach turned over. "I don't have silver; you know what I've been paying you has been on loan."

"Well, you're going to have to get more loans, then. With the revolution and all, we don't have enough silver to run on; I have to make it up somewhere." China said this like it was a small matter, not one that wrenched Mongolia's livelihood away from him.

"I'd like to explain something to you." Mongolia stood, tucking his arms behind his back. "When you ask for silver, something I don't have, instead of animals, something I do have, for taxes, there's a problem. I have to go to you for a loan of silver. I cannot pay back that loan except in animals. And because of the high, high rates you charge me, I pay far more in animals for the silver than I would pay if I only had to pay in animals. Do you know what this means?"

"I can't help the price of silver, Mongolia," China shrugged, as though he had nothing to do with it.

"It means that my herds are shrinking and I am starving. Myself and my people are going through great hardship because of you; we need our animals. They are what we base our whole lives around. If you continue this way, we won't be able to live the way we always have; we may not, many of us, be able to live at all." Mongolia let out a deep, frustrated breath through his nose. China had to understand.

China nodded slowly. Then, he said something that shocked Mongolia. "This works out well for my plan."

Biting back anger, Mongolia said, as calmly as possible, "What plan is that?"

China looked him directly in the eyes, an insolent action if ever there was one. "I'm going to absorb you. There will be no more Mongols, only Chinese."

Mongolia had to sit down then. It wasn't unheard of to absorb another nation; it was known as assimilation among humans. When one group was forced to follow another group's customs, intermarry, and disappear. It felt like he was trying to swallow chalk. "You can't be serious."

"Why shouldn't I be? You've always been a thorn in my side," and here China coughed, sick, "Just like Tibet. Why shouldn't I try to gain complete control over your lands?"

Mongolia could feel it. His time as a nation would come to an end, after the hundreds of years he had lived. He would fade away, nothing to remember his great empire but the whispers in Europe and Asia, and then not even that. He would disappear. A sort of icy fear filled his veins; what happened after he disappeared? What would happen to his people?

It was the worst blow a nation could take, and China proposed to do it to him like it was sweeping dust under a rug.

"I will be moving many of my people into your lands- though, of course, they are technically my lands too. Once your people are Chinese, they will stand between myself and the invaders, protecting the main part of China." China sounded like he had this all planned out.

"I beg you," Mongolia said, startling China, "don't do this to me. Allow me to live out my life in the peace of my herds, and you won't hear even a voice raised against you again from me."

China shrugged, saying, "It's been decided. Your people are to become Chinese."

"China, allow me to live as I always have. I allowed you to keep your ways-"

"When you burned my cities? When you massacred Chinese? It's a little late for any apology for that, by the way," China sniffed, and he moved towards the doorway. "I'm having a barracks built; myself and my troops will stay in while we enact these new laws."

"China, please, don't do this." Mongolia's plea was ignored, as China stormed out.

There was little worse that could be done to a nation than to make him disappear. Mongolia's head dropped into his hands, and a whole body shudder went through him.

He was going to die.

/AN/ I thought this was a good start for a series on Mongolian history, starting at about 1911. He is technically a canon character, after all. And don't worry, I won't forget about Inhuman, any readers of that story. It's just a lot harder to update than most of the other stories.

Anyway, history time!

The Qing Empire was in a bad way before 1911. They'd lost wars and territory to many different countries, from Germany to Japan. Plus, with the South in rebellion, silver taxes weren't getting paid. Since Mongolia was owned by China at this point, they, as well as other territories, were forced to pay more taxes, and with silver. This was a departure from the norm, because originally the Mongolians were allowed to pay in animals, since that was all they had.

When silver became the requirement, Mongolians had to get loans of silver from Chinese merchants, who would charge them exorbitant rates, and then have them pay them with massive amounts of animals that would then be shipped off to China. As you can see, this was not a sustainable system. Mongolia was in a worse place than China proper.

On top of that, China had aims to assimilate Mongolia, by settling great amounts of Han Chinese as farmers in the area.

The Mongolians sent letters and pleas to the Qing government, asking to be allowed to continue in their ancient way of life, but they were ignored. There were troops installed so that the Mongolians would cooperate.

This did not turn out well for China, however...


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Hetalia! end/AN/

Mongolia had had enough. At least, that's what he'd repeated to himself, time and again, as China leaned over his shoulder and told him what to do. The nation was as controlling as could be expected since the rise of the Manchus.

"What are you doing over there? Don't go there." "You were once free, but now you are not. Stop looking at me like that." "I said stop looking at me like that!" "Everyone's against me, especially you! Come over here!"

China's fist, beckoning him to come closer that he might strike him and take out his stress, made Mongolia's brows come down in cool, angry expression.

The empire had been gradually behaving in a less and less coherent way. Now and then, he talked to himself, blaming this nation or that, or this group of people or that. His hands were shaking.

Mongolia knew then the that Qing dynasty was up. It was over. And he'd be damned if he was going to go down with it.

"No. Get out."

"What?" China looked at him, seeming shocked that he'd actually spoken.

"You heard me, glorious one," he said, sarcasm quite evident in his tone. He wasn't one to typically use sarcasm, but it seemed appropriate for the situation; he still bore a bruise or two from his other encounters with China. "Get out."

China didn't fight when he came over and grabbed his arms, which were enrobed in great sleeves, much fancier than Mongolia's whole set of clothes. He gaped, mouth opening and closing, as he said, "You can't do this. Mongolia will never be separate from China."

"It is now." Mongolia continued to march China out of his home.

"You can't expect to take Inner Mongolia with you- she's far more Chinese than Mongolian."

"I'll take whatever's mine," Mongolia said surely, frowning at China. He didn't know what he would do about Inner Mongolia. She was important to him in some ways, and not so important in others. She'd had the Mongolian presence diluted so much.

China stumbled a bit, but as they reached the edge of Mongolia's grazing grounds, he said, "This isn't over. Don't think I'll just allow this."

"I know you won't. But you can't keep my independence from me," Mongolia said simply. It was not a dramatic or bloody affair, and soon he walked away from China, turning his back on him.

"This isn't over!" China yelled after him, and Mongolia ignored him.

* * *

The Qing empire was nearly over. Manchuria was no longer the demon whispering in China's ear.

Perhaps she was not truly a demon, but Mongolia found her loathsome. He couldn't think of anyone he would rather trample with horses than Manchuria. And not in a sack, either, like an honorable person.

It was through her doings that he had ended up in the state he was today, her suggestions and demands on China.

And yet China had followed them through with such cold satisfaction, that it wasn't as though he could blame just Manchuria.

Mongolia was excited, however. His people had mobilized, warriors at every aimag; he'd even heard good things from Inner Mongolia.

She was at his side at that moment, murmuring, "You know it will be trouble. You know whoever rules China next will not let us go."

"Let them come," Mongolia said, patting the flank of his horse. "What do we have to lose? We lose our animals every day, and soon enough there would not have been enough to feed ourselves. China would rather see us starve that lose his precious silver."

She looked to Mongolia, saying, "I still don't see why you distrust him so much. It's Manchuria; things will be better under a new ruler."

"And what if they're not? This is our only chance, sister; don't let it slip by," Mongolia said, his black-brown eyes on his sister. He was worried she would give up; he was worried she would fall back into China's grip.

"I'm not letting it slip by; you know China won't let me go," she said, voice soft and eyes looking down towards the ground.

He seized her in a tight hug, promising, "I won't let him keep you; a united Mongolia, right?"

"Right," she sighed, and her arms wrapped back around him, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

"I've sent a letter to Russia; we need guns, and good weapons, and military support. He'll want to help, with the concessions I've promised him," Mongolia said, voice stable. He let her go, and smiled over at her; it was only a shadow of the brilliant smile he'd had as a child conquering the world.

"I hope so," was all that Inner Mongolia said, softly again.

It was strange, because she was not normally so demure. He smiled at her again, saying, "It will work out. It has to."

Mongolia put it aside, figuring that at least for now they didn't have time to worry about it.

* * *

"He won't do it." Mongolia slumped down into a sitting position, putting a hand to his forehead.

Inner Mongolia let out an angry sigh. "It's no use! We will not get anywhere, stuck between that devil China and that barbarian Russia! We should give in; China's government is reforming, and we don't want to get stuck in that mess…"

Mongolia shook his head. "We have to try. We may never get another chance at this, do you understand that? We have to be independent, or who knows how much more tyranny we will have to endure."

"As your sister, I'm telling you it's hopeless. We will never be free."

"Russia sent a warning to China. A warning! Can you believe that?" Mongolia ignored what Inner Mongolia said, crossing his arms. "How can he expect a tyrant to listen to heed a warning?"

Inner Mongolia sighed. "It's just us, then."

"Yes." Mongolia stood up, saying, "China will be driven out, and there will be one Mongolian State."

A horse in the distance attracted their attention, and they looked up, only to see China.

China rode his horse up at a fast clip, and hopped down; he was not the horseman that either of them were, but he still knew how to ride a horse decently well. He looked sore as he came over, eyes blazing.

"Which one of you sent the letter to Russia? Which one?"

"Me," Mongolia was quick to say.

China's eyes looked like hot coals. "You had better apologize, and never talk to him again! I will not have this sort of rebellion in my house!"

Mongolia gritted his teeth, glaring straight at China. "I'm not going to apologize until you stop your plan to make me Chinese! To make us both disappear!"

"You will do as you're told!"

The stinging slap was hardly the worst pain that Mongolia had ever felt, but it still stunned him. He stared at China, feeling hatred fester in his stomach.

"China, there's no need for all of this," Inner Mongolia said, "Please remove the policies that have caused this problem. We can't live the way you're forcing us to."

"You must promise, no, you must swear, that you didn't write that letter, and that you will never write letters to Russia," China seethed, glaring at Mongolia. "Or I will keep you separate for the rest of your lives."

"I…" Mongolia swallowed thickly. He couldn't be separated from Inner Mongolia; they were like twins. "I promise. I swear it."

China sneered, as though seeing Mongolia bend to his request was some icky matter that he hadn't caused. "Good. You'd do well to remember it."

He left then, tossing his silky hair and wearing his expensive robes.

Hatred boiled in Mongolia's gut. He couldn't be stuck under such a toad much longer.

* * *

It didn't take long for all the provinces to turn on China. The Qing Empire was finally over, Manchuria fleeing to her rightful home. It was pure chaos.

That was the day that Mongolia and Inner Mongolia declared independence.

Every single Chinese thing they could find, they shipped back to China. There was no reason for excessive violence, as their Buddhist faith intervened in any feelings of hate towards China.

Only when the last markers had been sent, to be dumped at the border, did Mongolia feel his heart fill with hope.

This was only the beginning.

/AN/ History time! So, the 1911 revolution had most of Outer and Inner Mongolia involved, though the grip on Inner Mongolia was a lot more tenuous.

The leader at this point was a Buddhist man, the religious leader of the Mongolians. After they couldn't get help from Russia, and the Chinese cracked down on them for the letter, they decided to declare independence.

But the revolution was remarkably bloodless; due to the revolutions and problems going on in China, there was little that could be done to stop them. And the Chinese governors and such were peacefully escorted to the border except for one, who resisted and was defeated and then escorted to the border.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Hetalia! end/AN/

It didn't take long for the Republic of China to form. Mongolia should have expected to get some form of retribution, but maybe he hadn't expected it so soon.

Within a short time, China had dragged Inner Mongolia back into his embrace, kicking and screaming from her position further south.

That was why Mongolia was here. He glared at the setup of the Chinese soldiers, of the arrogance of thinking that all the Mongol nations belonged to China forever and always.

Mongolia raised a hand to attack, and the men on horses came streaming forward.

They'd been described as demons on horses before; it was time China remembered that.

The shouts more than brought the Chinese soldiers awake. They had their weapons drawn, pulling up into lines to defend their position, but it was no good. There was no warrior like the Mongol, no power in small numbers quite like theirs.

They trampled them, shooting at them like ages past.

It was a cacophony of warfare, of screaming and blood and war cries.

Mongolia swooped forward, heading for the place they were bound to be keeping his sister. A tall tent stood, and he slashed it open with a machete.

China was on his feet, pointing a gun at him, but Mongolia knocked it aside. "You hellish little vermin!" China gasped, falling down.

"Egch, come out!" Mongolia scanned for her, and saw her in her felt clothes, running towards him. He directed his horse towards her, and let go of his reins to pull her up in front of him.

She smelled like horses, and she probably would have shown some sort of affection, except she couldn't turn around. "Akh düü, I feared you wouldn't come."

He, however, had his arms around her, and the slightest beginnings of a smile on his face. "What did I tell you? We won't be separated."

She was probably smiling too. It had been a long time under China's rule, and there was no way it was going to continue the way it had.

It was 10,000 versus 70,000. But Mongolians were made of sterner stuff than the Chinese, and they slammed into the Chinese.

"China!" Mongolia shouted, spotting the nation trying to hold his own with a gun. "How do you like being trampled down?"

China glared, words unhearable in the din. He aimed his gun once again at Mongolia.

Mongolia came thundering down the battlefield towards China, legs directing his horse as he aimed for China…

And the shot came.

Inner Mongolia screamed, clutching her head; the smell of blood was instantly into Mongolia's nostrils, and he veered sharply away from China.

"Egch!" he shouted, feeling her long hair whip into his face. A panic of sorts was already spreading through his veins, and he knew he had to get off the battlefield.

She lolled against him, and the side of her head was sticky.

China took aim again, and this time, Inner Mongolia slipped down, before Mongolia could grab her.

"No!" he shouted, his weapons dropped as he tried to grab hold of her; she hit the ground, and he had to stop his horse cold to keep from trampling her. "Egch! Please, no!"

China came running over, and was soon standing over Inner Mongolia, gun aimed at Mongolia. "Go on. Shoot me. Oh wait, you don't have weapons, and there's no one to help you!"

Mongolia would have tried to get off of his horse, but there was no opportunity; at this range, he was quite certain he would be killed if he did, and then who would fight for Inner Mongolia? "Don't hurt her!"

China's gun aimed at Inner Mongolia's limp body, saying, "She's still alive, but not for much longer. Are you willing to continue this with her life at stake?"

Mongolia swallowed thickly. "What do you want me to do?"

"Retreat." China said the word smugly.

It burned in every bone, but Mongolia nodded; what else was he supposed to do? He called off the attack, and he had been so close, so agonizingly close… He clenched his teeth and didn't stop till he was sure he could taste blood coming from his tongue.

Today, China won. But he wouldn't win forever.

* * *

"And you agree?" Mongolia asked Russia.

Russia smiled, patting Mongolia's head. "Of course. You should not be so nervous. You have your value to the Russian empire, yes?"

Mongolia nodded, looking down at the sheaf of papers before them. Independence was in the pen that he and Russia took, that they signed their names on the treaty with.

"You have my greatest thanks," Mongolia said, knowing that by now, the ancient times of the Mongolian Empire had long since passed from Russia's mind.

Russia thumped him on the back, saying, "We are friends. I would only look to help my friends."

"Friends…" Mongolia allowed a smile, and another nod. "We are friends indeed."

And one of the only ones Mongolia had, after all.

Russia left after they ate a good meal.

* * *

The day his favorite nation in the world showed up, Mongolia was nearly in tears. Even though it wasn't quite his standard of behavior, he hugged Tibet tightly, murmuring, "I thought I would never see you again."

It was true that there had been a divide between them, imposed by China.

Tibet said, a soft smile on his face, "I thought it too, friend." His arms were tight around Mongolia back; they were about elder teenagers, completely different from times long ago when they were both children. And yet, it felt so much the same.

They stood there for minutes, Mongolia trying to keep himself under control, and Tibet with his hands fisted into Mongolia's felt clothes.

"I missed you," Mongolia finally admitted, in a small voice as he tried not to cry.

"Nothing will keep us apart forever," Tibet promised, finally releasing Mongolia. He had that practiced calm look on his face, the one that had first elicited Mongolia's interest in the nation south from him.

Mongolia swiped at his face, saying, "It has been a long time. But, there will be many more times to see each other to come! Other nations will have to recognize your independence, as Russia has acknowledged mine."

Tibet nodded. "It is a new time in Asia."

Mongolia smiled at him, saying, "And I will be the first to acknowledge your independence."

"And I will be the second to recognize yours," Tibet promised.

It took a short time to sign the papers. Throughout it all, Mongolia felt like a hyperactive child once again, with his best friend who had always tried to get him to calm down.

Mongolia embraced him again before he left. His heart sunk, even though he knew good things were happening. "Be safe! Don't give in to China!"

"I promise I'll be safe. Neither of us will be ruled by China ever again," Tibet said, and with that he left.

Mongolia held the treaty in his hand, and stared at Tibet's signature. It was finally coming true, after hundreds of years under China's heel.

He could have kissed Tibet right about then, had he been around, but instead he went back to his ger and put away the treaty.

/AN/ Whew, it's harder to work on this one than on Savage sometimes. But I hope y'all enjoyed it!

History: 1912 about, the Northern part of Mongolia fought for the freedom the Southern part. They got very close to taking it all back, until they had to retreat because they ran out of weapons. (Not even Russia was helping at this point)

However, Russia decided to make a treaty with Outer Mongolia, recognizing their independence. A few months later, Tibet, which was going through its own attempt at independence, recognized Mongolia's independence, and in return Mongolia did the same. (Historically speaking, Mongolia and Tibet have been close since Tibetan Buddhism became the majority religion in Mongolia)


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Hetalia! end/AN/

"You said I was a nation," Mongolia said quietly, ignoring China.

Russia sighed, saying, "It is a complicated thing, Mongolia. Surely you understand."

"Surely, I do not," Mongolia said, "You signed a treaty with me. Does that mean nothing?"

"He couldn't sign a treaty with you; you're the property of the Chinese empire, you have no right to treaties with other nations," China said, and there was that smug tone that made Mongolia wish it was a several hundred years in the past and he could crush China under his boot.

Russia gave China a look. "We have talked about this, China. He must have his autonomy."

"I don't think that's necessary," China replied, an almost smile on his face. "You have your war to worry about; Mongolia is nothing. Drop him and forget him, Russia."

"I fought you off! I am a country, in my own right, recognized by-" Mongolia was cut off by China.

"Recognized by who? Russia is renouncing it, right before you. And Tibet?" The smirk was irritating, made Mongolia see in terms of blood and how fast he could kill him. "Tibet's word counts for naught before the international community. What is he going to do for you? Offer up prayers?"

"I don't care what you say!" Mongolia hissed, feeling his teeth clench against each other. "I am a nation, and you won't control me!"

Russia's hand settled on his shoulder, sighing softly. "Mongolia, I am sorry. You will have your autonomy as a Chinese territory, but nothing more."

"This bastard starved me, my people, he abused us and cheated us! You can't expect me to go back!" Mongolia was feeling that terrible hysteria of being back into a corner, that promises would not be kept. He was not one to cry; instead, his face was a mask of anger, seething at the betrayal and potential loss of everything he'd gained.

China tsked. "You're a borderline illiterate peasant; you can't expect to be treated any better than any other peasant would be treated."

Mongolia glared, snapping, "I wasn't always a peasant! I was brought down to this, and you know it!"

China looked like he had more important things to do. "Russia. Just sign him over to me, and get this over with."

"He has to sign it," Russia insisted, "And it has to give him autonomy." Russia was remarkably patient; China was spoiled at this point, used to luxury, even if he seethed under the control of the Western powers. And Russia too had some influence over him, like the Germans, British, French, and so on.

China lived in a golden cage; he proposed to put Mongolia into an iron one.

"I won't sign it," Mongolia said shortly.

"You don't have a choice," Russia said, almost gently, and Mongolia wondered for the first time if this was the revenge for centuries ago, and if Russia held a grudge.

"I can't believe I'm negotiating with a territory," China said melodramatically. He looked like he thought he was a god being put upon by mortals.

He shouldn't be acting the way he was. Yes, he had an emperor, but he was in a delicate position. The power of the Qing empire was long gone, the current empire, if it truly could be called an empire, was held together by string. His attempt at trying to do something new, a republic, had turned into the patterns of the old once again. China was a tiger that never changed its stripes.

"We all agree, don't we? Mongolia shall give suzerainty to China, but China shall give Mongolia autonomy. Neither shall violate the rights clearly outlined in the treaty," Russia said placidly.

Mongolia didn't know much of what was going with Russia. He knew there was a great war, far past the other end of the Asian continent. He knew little of the combatants; he only knew what little he knew due to Russia's telling him.

China was silent, lips pursed. He reached for the pen, and added some details.

It was hard to read, to be honest; reading had always been a challenge for Mongolia. He stared, and made out what it said.

"You can't read it?" China sneered.

"I can read it, thank you," Mongolia snapped. But it was unacceptable; he drew lines through the parts he didn't like, and added his own.

China plucked the pen from his hand, reading the additions quickly, and put lines through a few of them too.

Russia sighed, reading it through. "Well, there is autonomy granted, so I'm satisfied."

"I'm satisfied as well," China said, shrugging.

Mongolia wasn't. Mongolia wanted freedom, complete freedom, not parceled out in bits and mostly taken away. He couldn't sign it.

But Russia was already signing, signature sharp.

China took it, and put his name.

It was Mongolia's turn. He looked to Russia, and Russia must have seen the pleading in his face, because he said,

"It is all right. You will be okay, yes? You will have autonomy." He added, almost as if he had to, "You don't have much choice, in any case."

Mongolia's hand trembled, and he knew he was biting back tears. He _could not_ let China see him cry, and he signed quickly, sloppily.

China took that superior look, as if a sloppy signature was a sign of his inferiority.

"It's done," Russia said, stretching and heading for the exit. "I will go back to my home. You both go back to yours."

"Of course," China said.

Mongolia said nothing, mouth tasting bitter.

* * *

He'd run to his horse, loading his things as fast as possible. He had no doubt that China intended to take him back home, keep an eye on him in his own house. And Mongolia belonged under the sky, he belonged on the steppes. He could not and would not risk being taken away from his home.

He'd gone to the outer reaches of his home, the little that was left in the Chinese-controlled area of Mongolia; Inner Mongolia was lost to him, and he had his title as Outer Mongolia.

But China would not have him, would not drag him back like some corrected child-runaway.

He was to stay there for the next year, a short time to a nation, but surely a year that vexed China beyond mere irritation.

When he emerged again, it would be to a different to a different world.

/AN/ Well, here's the history: Russia decided to settle things with China. So, they decided that instead of granting independence to Mongolia, they were going to negotiate for autonomy within China. China wanted complete control; Mongolia wanted independence. These negotiations went on for 8 months, while the Mongolian negotiators did everything they could to first, retain independence, and after that was not an option, to give China as little power over Mongolia as possible.

But Mongolia ended up signed over to China. They were to have autonomy, and this depended on Russia still being a power in the region.

However, Outer Mongolia stayed outside of China's control anyway. They were to have a nasty surprise come 1917...

I hope people still like this story. I know it was never all that popular, but it is dear to my heart.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Hetalia! End/AN/

Mongolia found China at his border, arms crossed over his chest and a severe look on his face.

Stepping around a goat, Mongolia walked quietly up to him, saying, "Yes? Is there something you wanted?" He might have added something like, 'You great bastard!' or something like that, but he didn't know for sure what China wanted anyway.

China's face turned a bit triumphant, as he said, "You don't know, do you? Since you ran away, everything has changed."

His heart dropped into his feet. "What'd you do to Tibet?!"

A confused expression crossed China's face. "What? Tibet? He is mine still, whatever he says. England says what he wants on that matter, but it will never change." A smirk crossed his face. "Why? Are you afraid of what I'll do to your lover? You know he is a monk, don't you?"

Mongolia's face flushed hot, and he snapped, "What is it, then?"

"Russia is no longer Russia."

This was a peculiar thing to say. How could a country as big as Russia disappear? Or had he been divided up in the big war? Mongolia swallowed, saying, "What is he, then?"

"He is the Soviet Union. His leaders have all been overthrown, and he has withdrawn from the world. Some say he has gone completely mad. The bloodshed is unthinkable." China was smirking. Why was he smirking?

It hit Mongolia before China could say it: his protector was gone. The one person who stood for Mongolia, who was able to help him in any way, was gone, trapped in his own affairs. He swallowed thickly. "I'll... I'll talk to England. England is helping Tibet."

"He was, anyway," China said, adding, "It doesn't make a difference, though. I didn't sign the treaty, so it doesn't count. Tibet is mine as much as you are. Though that bastard did take a chunk for India..."

Mongolia clenched his teeth. It made him angry to think of Tibet getting his land taken from him. Unfortunately, he could not focus on that right then. "It doesn't matter. I am at least autonomous."

China laughed. "Oh, but you're not. Within a little while, I will have you turned into a common Chinese province. Perhaps we can pick up where we left off."

"I won't let you!" Mongolia shouted.

"Just try to stop me, then," China smirked.

So Mongolia did. He slammed into China, sending him staggering back; his fist met China's ear, surely painful, and his foot went for his knee.

But China was also strong, or at least, they were somewhat near the same level, because he grabbed Mongolia's braid and yanked his head around, socking him in the face. Pain exploded in his nose, with the definite crack of the bone.

Mongolia had suffered worse pain and continued fighting, so with blood dripping from his nose, he slammed his fist into his gut. China made a heaving sound, and gasped for breath.

"You little, insolent, piece of trash!" China grunted, pulling his braid so hard that it felt like the hairs were ripping from his scalp, "All I've ever done for you is care for you as an empire should!"

"I don't need you and I don't want you, you greedy bastard!" Mongolia managed to twist around and wrestle China to the ground.

But that was when China got the upper hand.

He held him down, on top of him, and slammed his fists into Mongolia's face. There was no stopping him, however Mongolia wriggled and thrashed.

"Stop it! Stop!"

"It will never stop until you're Chinese!" China shouted, and another slamming fist cracked the bone near his eye.

Mongolia had never been in such pain. He screamed, fighting to get out from under, but he couldn't.

It was only when he'd been reduced to scream-crying that China got off, and kicked him in the side. Mongolia couldn't see him through his bloodied face.

"This is over," China said simply, and he turned to leave him.

Mongolia curled into a fetal position, holding his face.

Where was there anyone who cared to keep him from being absorbed by China?

/AN/ Short chapter, because there isn't much on this time period in Mongolian history that I can easily find. Basically, when Russia had its revolution and turned into the Soviet Union, their support of Mongolia evaporated, since they had too much to do at home. China took advantage of this and began killing off nobles and other important figures in Mongolia, aiming to make Mongolia a normal Chinese province.

However, worse is to come...


End file.
